30 Spirk Drabbles
by ladyofallfandomseve
Summary: I'm doing a 30 day drabble challenge and I'm still on a Spirk high from the new movie. They will most likely be a set of interconnected drabbles about how I think their relationship develops post movie. Though there may be an AU or two, wow, summaries actually are hard.
1. Beginning

Jim smiled after the door had slid home bhind Spock, leaving the promise of chess and a new beginning in the air. With the memory of all the pitfalls the elder Spock had left in his mind he promised not to screw it up this time. He wouldn't make all the mistakes that had ruined everything else. Spock would never know the things hidden in his mind. They were only beginning after all, and Jim already couldn't bear the thought of losing the Vulcan.


	2. Accusation

"He was lost because of you! He was doing great things, and you killed him! Why did you kill Kodos?!" The woman the security team was arresting for the framing of Captain Kirk and the murders she committed to do so screamed at Jim, the accusation pining him in place, frozen in recollection. Spock watched as the color drained from his friend's face, his own lips thinning.

"Take her away." He told the security team as his mind did the math. Kirk finally shook off his dazed state and looked at Spock.

"Twelve. I was twelve." Kirk supplied before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Captain!" Spock called, his mind whirring as he tried to recall all he could about Tarsus IV and suppressing the welling emotions that tried to compromise him in response.


	3. Restless

"Spock, I can't do this anymore. I feel trapped, restless, and I don't think your heart is in this anymore, if it ever was." Uhura told him, her tone resigned.

"It would be, most logical, for us to go our separate ways. May we remain friends? I value your opinion and correspondence." Spock replied, hesitating over some of his words as he answered.

"Of course Spock, I just need a little time. Goodnight." Uhura replied going up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before leaving his quarters.

A short time later Spock stepped out of his quarters and spotted Kirk, who had been avoiding him lately. "Captain. It is 6.432 hours after your shift and only 2.568 hours until our next shift begins. May I enquire as to what has you up so late?" Spock asked as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back and his head tilted.

"Just feeling a little restless Spock. I can't sleep and my quarters don't have enough space to pace. Why are you still up?" Jim replied with a quirk of his lips in tired amusement.

"Vulcans do not need as much rest as humans. I have already completed the required meditation and rest for my evening. If you cannot sleep, perhaps we could engage in the game of chess we have been discussing? I am most interested in what the outcome will be." Spock answered before opening the door to his quarters again. "I have a personal board in my quarters if you would be aminable?"

"I would greatly enjoy that Spock, thanks." Jim replied with a grin as he followed Spock into his quarters.


	4. Snowflake

"I never thought I'd be back here." Jim replied dryly, looking out the view screen of the Enterprise at the icy Delta Vega. Standing next to him Spock shifted awkwardly, remembering how Jim had come to be on Delta Vega in the first place before settling back into a cool Vulcan exterior.

"Aye, neither did I Captain, but tis necessary, I need the file." Scotty agreed sourly as he stared at the planet as well.

"Tell the transport team three to beam down." Jim said without looking away from the planet before pushing himself up from the chair. "Spock, you're with me and Scotty, let's get this over with. Sulu, you have the conn."

"Captain, are you certain?" Spock asked as he trailed Jim to the lift, Scotty following him.

"Yes Spock, just be sure to bundle up." Jim said with a grin before giving Spock a thump on the shoulder and exiting the lift and heading to his quarters.

On planet, even in his regulation layers, Spock gave a shiver before forcing it down. "I must apologize for sending you here last year."

"You were just doing what you thought you had to Spock. No hard feelings." Jim replied as Scotty trudged into the building. Scooping up some of the snow Jim covertly made a snowball and threw it at the back of Spock's head.

Turning to face Jim, Spock narrowed his eyes, hair ruffled with snow, and said, "Highly illogical Captain."

"Come on Spock, if we aren't going to go in, we may have a little fun! A snowball fight is the best kind of fun there is!" Jim cajoled the Vulcan as he grinned.

"My mother said every snowflake was different. Every one was special. Is that true?" Spock asked contemplatively, throwing Kirk for a loop.

"Yeah, no two snowflakes are exactly the same Spock." Jim replied, his grin softening into a small smile, not noticing Spock's slight movement.

'Then I have found a very special one indeed.' Spock thought to himself before throwing a snowball back at Jim, knocking him over with the surprise attack. "Fanscinating."

Jim let out a laugh before climbing back to his feet and saying, "Oh it's on."


	5. Haze

Spock can feel the moment it begins to set in. The haze of illness he can no longer suppress his hybrid physiology finally giving out, no matter how much Vulcan control he exerted it was ineffective. He can feel his senses beginning to dull with all the tell tale signs of the common cold, the one thing that to both his and Jim's dismay,McCoy can not yet cure.

Spock fights his weakening body in an attempt to finish alpha shift without attracting the notice of the rest of the crew before slipping into his quarters and letting the sickness flow. Falling into one of the chairs in his quarters heavily he sighs, knowing that to fight now would only make the sickness worse.

He sits, losing track of time, as his mind drifts in a sickly muffled haze before Jim's hand on his shoulder and bright blue eyes pull his mind back into focus. "Jim? Has there been an accident in the labs?" Spock asks, moving to stand before Jim pushes him back down into his seat.

"Now I know you're sick. Calling me Jim? Letting me push you back down? Bones said this would help, even if it doesn't make you feel better it should at least comfort you." Jim said with a small grin, turning to point out the plomeek soup resting on the table.

"Thank you Jim." Spock said almost sounding meek even as one corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement.

"You can take care of me when I get sick. Just make sure Bones doesn't hypo me." Jim replies as he sits opposite his first officer.

"Illogical. The doctor's medication will help you heal faster." Spock refutes before pulling the soup towards him and beginning to eat.


	6. Flame

"Your crew has broken our sacred laws Captain Kirk. No one may enter the altar chamber and you have disregarded the warning we gave you. Now you must face the consequences, one of your crew must die in the trial of flames, with another to witness before he may leave. The rest may return to the ship, never to return." The humanoid alien leader told Kirk sharply through the bars of the cell the beam down was now trapped in. "You have 10 cycles to decide." He added before walking out of the room haughtily.

"I'm sorry Captain, it is my fault, I'll take responsibilty." A young ensign told him shakily, her head lowered in fear.

"He didn't explain to us the laws. You are not at fault for any of this and you will not face the punishment." Kirk told the ensign, smiling at the ensign when she relaxed and offered him a tentative smile.

"What is your plan Captain?" Spock asked, turning the conversation back to the matter at hand.

Looking at the three other members of the away team before turning to meet Spock's deep brown eyes with a sad smile. "I'm sorry Spock, I hate to have to ask you to witness something that you've already seen before, but I have to." Jim told him, causing Spock's face to become even more closed off.

"Captain, I must protest." Spock stated, stepping closer to Jim as he spoke.

"There is no other choice Spock. Their shielding surpasses even Scotty's skills, and they can open portions of it. When he lets the others beam out, only the others will be able to beam out, and I can't, I won't sacrifice my crew, or you." Jim replied firmly, the crew watching warily as the Captain and First Officer argued.

"Captain, you were saved from death 5.7 months ago. Do you truly wish to disregard all that was done to save you? From the leader's behavior this is the outcome he had hoped to achieve." Spock replied, his logical tone taking on both a harshness and a pleading quality beneath it all, one only the captain ever seemed to pull from him.

"No, I don't Spock, but I can't see another option at the moment. Ensign, tell Scotty upon your return to try and break through that sheild, and to lock on and beam us up as quickly as possible. I've never cared for burns." Jim ordered as the ruler of the planet returned.

"Have you made your decision Captain Kirk?" The ruler asked, smugness radiating from every pore.

"My crew will beam back aboard. I will face your trial. Spock will bear witness." Kirk replied.

"Excellent." The leader said, gesturing for the removal of the rest of the team, as well as the movement of Spock to an adjacent cell. "The trial begins in 20 cycles. Make your goodbyes."

"Captain, I cannot allow you to do this." Spock said, standing against the joint wall of their cells, trying to make the Captain see reason.

"Spock, we've already that one of us outlives the other and it's not me out living you. You'll be a great captain, no matter how much you say you don't want to lead. You just need to trust your instincts a little more." Jim told the other man, standing as near as he could with the barrier of the bars.

"You spoke of not caring for burns. You spoke in jest, but the emotion was real. Would you please elaborate? If my friend is to die before my very eyes again I wish to know more about him when he does so." Spock replied, changing the conversation abruptly in his anger.

"Let's just say I'm not a fan of cigars or cigarettes, and I will suffer bonfires only under direct orders from Starfleet." Jim replied cryptically, his face blank.

"Where did these fears come from?" Spock asked, his voice dark as his eyes narrowed.

"Spock, though you and Bones are my closest friends, and I may be about to die if Scotty can't pull through, that is something I can never talk about. Do not ask me to." Jim replied, almost reaching out to Spock before remembering himself and pulling back.

"My apologies Jim. I merely wish to understand why you are sacraficing yourself." Spock replied, graciously ignoring Jim's abortive reach and changing the conversation.

"Everyone in my crew has amazing futures ahead of them, including you Spock. I can't let any of those futures be snuffed out before they truly get the chance to shine." Jim replied firmly, scowling at the thought of any of his crew dying.

"So you will let these flames snuff out the flames of your own passion and drive?" Spock asked in rebuttal.

"I didn't take you for a metaphorical man Mr. Spock." Jim said wryly as the ruler returned.

"It is time to prepare you for the ritual, since there are only 10 cycles until it begins. Captain, if you will come with the guards..." He told the pair, stepping back as the guards opened the cell.

"Take good care of my girl, my crew, and yourself Spock." Jim told Spock pinning the Vulcan with his electrically blue eyes before turning on his heel and following the guards out.

They had removed his shirt, Spock noted, trying to keep his mind calm even as it seethed in rage, a guard standing on every side, forcing him to stare at where his Captain was pinned, kindling piled beneath him like the witch trials of Salem. "Captain Kirk. Your crew has violated our laws, inciting the trial of flame as consequence, which you have elected to take in the offender's place. Do you deny?" The ruler bellowed from his seat above the proceedings.

"I do not." Jim replied lifting his head to meet the eyes of the ruler.

"Light the pyre!" The ruler roared above the cheers of his citizens as a guard threw a torch onto the kindling, igniting it into a fast moving flame.

Jim looked up, meeting Spock's soulful brown eyes with his own pain filled blue ones, silently pleading with Spock to hold his silence. Spock's lips thinned but he gave Jim a curt nod, causing Jim to give him a strained smile even as the flames climbed up the post he was tied to finally reached his legs. Spock could not close his eyes even as he wished to deeply as Jim finally lost his cool demeanor and struggled to get away from the flames, biting his lip to silence the scream that tried to rise out of his throat.

Finally, Spock could bear it no longer, he stood, trying to get past the guards, only to be shoved back by the guards before he descended into complete vulcan rage. He was stopped when he saw the gold of transport beginning to surround Jim's struggling body and Spock's own skin.

Appearing on the transport deck Jim fell, his feet and calves covered in deep burns. Rushing to his side Spock ordered, "Get McCoy immediately, the Captain is suffering from severe burns."

Shocked, an ensign fled the room to follow his orders as he pulled Jim up, trying to gauge his condition. "Good job Scotty." Jim rasped out as Bones rushed in.


	7. Formal

"These god damn medals!" Jim cursed in the restroom he shared with Spock's quarters. Frustrated, he tried to get the awards to sit right on his formal uniform for the orientation of the planet of Antares into the Federation but they would not cooperate. Angrily he stomped his regenerated foot, before hearing a knock on the door.

"If I may Captain?" Spock asked through the door.

"Come on in Spock, you know I've told you a ton of times that you can just walk in." Jim called as he wrestled with the pin on his medals.

"You have told me 62 times Jim. May I be of assistance?" Spock asked, reaching towards the medals.

"Go for it Spock. I hate this formal wear." Jim groused as he turned towards the Vulcan, scowling at the medals as Spock's nimble fingers tok over and efficiently corrected the awards.

"Illogical Captain, though I am sure McCoy will share the sentiment. We will be late if we do not leave in the next 30.76 seconds." Spock replied with a quirk of his lips as he stepped back.

"Well then, we can't be late to an occasion this formal, now can we?" Jim teased before they separated, leaving out their own doors before rejoining in the hall.


	8. Companion

"It is necessary for our culture for all who attend our ball to be accompanied by a... companion, of ones choosing. I am sorry if this is an inconvienence to any of your crew but it is very important to us." Nezir, leader of the planet Silicrox that the Federation was wooing for it's dilithium crystal supply, stated sincerely.

"It is no trouble at all Lord Nezir. All attendees this evening will have such a companion." Jim responded smoothly, his diplomacy having vastly improved in the 8 months on the Enterprise's deep space mission.

"That is glorious to hear Captain. I shall see you on planet. Peace be with you." Nezir answered joyfully.

"And with you as well." Jim replied before they silmultaneously closed transmission. "Alright. Nezir has invited all of the bridge crew to this ball,so I suggest, that as soon as shift changes, you find your dates. And shift change is in 5 minutes, so you better start figuring out who to ask."

"And for those that are without a romantic partner Keptin?" Chekov asked, his voice clipped, and harboring a slight disappointment.

"They can do what I plan to, which is go with a friend!" Jim replied with a grin for the nearly 19 year old.

After the shift change Jim stopped by sickbay to ask if his friend would be his 'companion' for the affair. "Sorry Jim, I already got a comm asking me to go, from someone I couldn't say no to." Bones replied with a shrug. "Why don't you ask that twice damned green blooded hobgoblin, and remind him that it's time for his physical?"

"Spock's dating Uhura, I can't ask him. Who asked you?" Jim replied stepping closer to his friend in an attempt to weedle the answer out of him, or steal his padd.

"Damnit Jim! Get out of my sickbay before I decide to give you those booster hypos you've been avoiding. Actually..." Bones said, holding his padd away from the Captain as he tried to grab some of the hypos in question.

"Bye Bones, see you on planet!" Jim called from the sickbay doors, hearing a muffled, "Damnit Jim!" following him.  
Entering his quarters Jim sighed, collapsing into his chair as he stared at his closet, trying to figure out who to ask. Hearing the tone of someone asking for entry he called, "Come in!"

"Captain." Spock greets as he walks into Jim's quarters, a contemplative look on his face.

"What can I help you with Spock? And it's Jim, at least until we have to attend this party." Jim encouraged as he turned away from the closet to look at Spock fully.

"It is actually about the event we must be in attendance at this evening,... Jim. As I have not been romantically involved with Nyota for the past 5.84 months I am unsure who to ask without 'leading them on'."Spock admitted, his tone neutral except for that hint of frustration only Jim could detect.

"That's kind of the same reason I was gonna go with Bones. I didn't want any of the crew getting their hopes up." Jim replied with an understanding shrug.

"Perhaps, if neither of us can find a companion..." Spock began before lapsing into silence.

"Why not? You're my best friend besides Bones, Spock. Will you go with me to tonight's event?" Jim asked, giving a joking bow from his seat.

"Most logical Captain. I will meet you in the transporter room in 30 minutes." Spock agreed before walking out, Jim's call to call him by name following.

After they beamed down to planet in their formal wear Jim chuckled lowly under his breath. "What is so funny Captain?" Spock asked, following his line of sight.

"I was just wondering when Sulu was going to cave and date our now legal little Chekov." He answered with a wry grin at the pair entering. Hearing the sound of the transport beam Jim and Spock turned to look at the trio that had materialized.

"Gentlemen." Uhura said, giving them a nod in greeting before looping her arms through Scotty and Bones's and walking in.

"Well, I'll be damned. After you Spock." Jim commented with an impressed smirk before shaking off his surprise and gesturing for he and Spock to begin their own journey in.

"A most interesting choice in companions Nyota has." Spock said contemplatively as they fell in place.

"I like my choice of companion as well Mr. Spock." Jim teased as they entered.


	9. Move

"Captain, Jim, such an action would be in direct violation of the Prime Directive, there must be a more logical solution." Spock argued as he held Jim's captured bishop in his hand, rotating it has he contemplated on their debate.

"But is it morally wrong?" Jim replied, pointing the rook he had captured that rested in his own hand at Spock.

"No, your solution is not morally wrong but it is not the only one." Spock replied conceding a small defeat to Kirk with a nod of his head.

"And my solution can be quickly implemented." Jim pointed out before turning his attention back to the game. "I believe it was your move Mr. Spock."

"Negative Jim. It was your's." Spock replied as he shifted his own focus back to the game.

"No, it was definitely your's Spock." Jim insisted as he cataloged the board.

"I disagree. As I would have you in checkmate in 5 moves it is your turn." Spock replied as his lips thinned in disagreement.

"I could say the same for you. What do you say we call it a draw and begin again?" Jim offered with a shrug.

"A most logical move Jim." Spock agreed, beginning to reset the board.


	10. Silver

Holy shit guys, sorry this took so long! I went sailing for 7 weeks and this one prompt had me stuck... Yeah, sorry. I'll try to finish the rest within the next two weeks. Sorry!

* * *

"Enter." Jim's voice carried through the comm, the door opening to allow Spock to enter before closing behind him. Eye's immediately finding the Captain Spock's own widen imperceptibly at the sight of Jim lounging in his chair in his command gold, nose buried inside of a hardcover book and silver rimmed glasses sitting on the tip of his nose.

"Captain, may I ascertain as to why you have such an optical tool?" Spock asked, his head tilted in slight curiousity.

"I'm allergic to the drugs needed for the surgery and Bones says if at least use these I won't stress my eyes and make them worse. I usually only use them when I'm reading books, I don't want people to see me in them usually." Jim answered, holding up the ancient book as an example.

"Highly illogical Captain. They suit you quite well." Spock answered before turning on his heel and leaving, forgetting to address the issue he had originally entered for.


End file.
